FANFICTION - Harley Quinn Meets The Savior
by saviorsatin
Summary: After being separated from the Joker, Harley wanders the streets. Her mental state is fragile, she is jumping between two personalities, when she meets She who will be her salvation.


FANFICTION: Harley Quinn finds the True Savior

Dr. Harleen Quinzel's view:

What have I been doing all this time? Why am I imprisoned? Why am I kissing that freak The Joker?

I look at him in horror. He is my patient, what the hell is he doing? I push him away. He strikes me. I have a baseball bat. I'm not sure where I got it or why I have it, but I am glad I do. With all my might I hit him in the face. The Batman is here. I turn to him for help, but he chases after me. He is treating me as a criminal — so I run. I run as fast as I can.

I duck into an alley. What the hell is going on?

I wander the streets. For the life of me I can't figure out why I am costumed as a common street whore. I don't want to, but I steal some clothing.

I find a newspaper.

What's this?

I am wanted?

The Joker and I are "the king and queen of Gotham?"

I have nowhere to go. I can't go to the police. I am on the streets for months. I am eating out of dumpsters. I must be into someone else's territory. I am surrounded by four thugs. I try to talk to them. I try to reason with them.

They grab me. One of them hits me in the head.

Harley Quinn's view:

Who were those guys? Why were they attacking me? It doesn't matter, they got theirs. But where they hell am I?

I've lost track of time. Has it been a month?

Two?

More?

I can't remember.

The last memory I have is my puddin breaking me out. He wouldn't take the espresso machine — the bastard, but I was happy to see him. I was freed.

We were just outside the gate when this red streaky thing showed up, followed soon by The Bat.

We got separated. I fought hard, but I don't know, I just can't remember. And, why am I dressed like a republican?

Satins View:

The woman can take care of herself. We have been keeping an eye on her. She is the one from the news, the Joker's woman. She seems scared, alone. The disciples report back to me and I arrive just in time. She is surrounded by four pretty big men. I am about to act, but her personality seems to shift. She switches from victim to aggressor.

She dispatches those four men as swiftly as any of my thirteen could have.

Harley Quinn's view:

I am being watched. I don't know by who, but there is someone out there. I holler out, asking if it is my Puddin. There is no answer. Someone is there. I ask who it is, but still no answer.

Wait. I see someone. It is a woman. Oh my God.

She is tall.

And muscular.

And so hot!

She is alone. She is approaching me. She doesn't say a word. She puts her arm around my shoulders. I don't need anyone's protection, but for some reason, here, in her embrace, suddenly, I feel as if I do. For the first time in forever, I feel — safe.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel's view:

Where am I?

Who is this person?

Where did she come from?

Why am I walking with her? I begin to ask, but I stop. I feel so safe here. So incredibly secure. I don't know why. I don't need to question it right now. I haven't felt like this is such a long time.

Satins View:

This woman is one hot mess. She has just flipped personalities twice. I wonder how many more are in there. I want to help her. She is just the kind of lost soul the church takes in — but the attention she would draw. She is already over the deep end, and she could be more of a problem than Patty ended up being.

I can't take her to the church, or any church held properties. I will just take her to a motel for now. Let her get cleaned up, get her a good meal and some clothes.

—–

The two women walk arm in arm. The shorter one, clutching at the taller one for safety and security. She transitions between her two personalities several times. Yet, whether it is Harley or Harleen, she doesn't attempt to flee. If anything, she moves herself in closer and closer.

They arrive at some non-descript motel. It isn't a dump, but it sure isn't the Trump Tower. The front desk woman is too drunk to pay them any real notice. She takes the money and hands them a key.

Once behind closed doors, the shorter blonde woman, with the extreme alabaster skin, breaks down. She is continuingly switching between her two personas. However, no matter which personality is dominant at the time, both of them cling to the taller, muscular woman. Finally, in the presence of Satin, the two personalities meld into one.

This person has the intellect and ambition of the doctor along with the fearlessness and ruthlessness of the Joker's woman. However, this woman, no matter who she is now, remains in awe of the other.

While Harley showers, the Satin gets some food and an espresso. When she returns, the Joker's mate wolfs down the meal in no time.

After she finishes eating, Harley falls fast asleep. Satin, checks the area and phones Simone. She instructs her to have Crystal gather the girls assigned to the area and get them to her location to keep lookout.

Satin slips out of her clothes and under the covers with Harley. She holds her close. Harley stirs and Satin kisses her on the forehead. While stroking her head, she continues kissing her. She moves from her head to her cheek until she reaches her mouth.

Although Harley has only had experiences with Floyd and The Joker, and never with a woman, she responds to her protector's kisses and touch.

As the night continues on, the two women bond in a way few do. Their bodies become intertwined as one, but more importantly, their souls inseparably unite.

After several hours of intense love making, the two drift off to sleep.

—-

The next morning, Harley wakes first. She wraps her arms around Satin and tells her that the she loves her. They hug and kiss one another.

Harley looks into the eyes of her new friend, her new lover, "Satin, you have saved me. You are, I know this sounds strange, but you are my savior."

The taller woman smiles. She tells her she will always protect her. She also confides in Harley her true identity, and her mission and the mission of her church.

Harley smiles and asks if she could join. Satin knows the real answer, but she feels too attached. She nods her head.

The Savior calls for Crystal and Simone.

The two disciples spread out the special sheets, over the foot of the bed, extending out onto the floor. A nude Satin takes her place at the edge. Her incredible form illuminated by two candles at her sides. The candles give off the most pheromonic aroma.

Crystal takes Harley into the bathroom and helps her prepare. When she hears music — she leads Harley back into the room.

Simone asks, "Who sponsors this woman to join the Church of Satin?"

Satin herself responded that it is she.

Simone speaks, "Harley, do you come here of your own free will?"

"I do."

Simone continues, "Then come forward and kneel before Satin."

Harley does as she is instructed.

Simone the manipulates Satin in such a way to produce the Church's sanctifying baptismal fluid.

"Harley, do you accept that man is the embodiment of evil?"

"Yes." A small amount of fluid washes over Harley's head.

Simone again asks, "Harley do you reject man and all of his evil works?"

"Yes." More fluid.

"Harley, do you accept Satin as your personal Savior?"

Harley pauses, she doesn't know why, but yes she does.

Loudly, "Yes." Another bit of fluid rains down upon her head.

"Harley, I now baptize you in the name of the Mother and the Daughter. Satin, our savior, the new savior, the one true savior, cleanses your body and She cleanses your soul." A final torrent of sanctified fluid streams forth.

The others welcomed her into the Church, but it was contrary Crystal who had Satin's ear. As much as Satin had wanted Harley to be an active church member, she didn't need Crystal to inform her that it really wasn't possible. Satin had not forgotten that Harley Quinn would bring too much attention.

Attention from the police.

Attention from The Bat.

And especially, attention from that crazed clown.

Satin sat Harley down and explained to her that she would be watched over, but she could not continue on with the church. Harley was sad, but her logical personality understood. Satin told her it was likely she would end up back with the clown, and she said, that no matter what, she was never to again allow herself to be abused by the lunatic. If ever she was, Satin assured her, "My wrath will rain down upon him."

To emphasize her point, a man is brought into the room. Satin explains that he is a child molester and, from this earth, he must be eradicated.

His pants are stripped from him. Satin squats over and mounts him. She then begins moving up and down. The man is under the spell of the Savior. His eyes are closed. Moans escape his throat.

A few seconds pass, before he is able to achieve completion, Satin forces herself down, and then straightens her long, muscular legs. She rises to her full height of six feet and two inches. From where the man's private parts had recently been, blood now streams up into the air.

The man's shocked expression are his final comments.

Crystal fires a bullet into his head.

Simone adds one into his chest.

Not long after, the blood ceases spouting.

Satin passes off something to Simone. She then showers and dresses while the girls remove the deformed carcass.

"If that crazed clown ever strikes you again my child, he will wish his fate was this merciful."

She reaches down, pats her cheek, kisses her on the forehead and slips a wad of hundred dollar bills into her hand.

"I love you my sweet Harley."

Harley drops to her knees. "I love you. Thank you for saving me."

S.S. 8/11/16 

Who, or what is Satin?

What happened to that child molester?

And, just what kind of wrath will she rain upon The Joker?


End file.
